In the field of coherent laser radar, target motion or vibration presents a considerable challenge to coherent combination of data over a long dwell time. Target motion can cause speckle decorrelation of the reflected light within short time scales (100 nanoseconds (ns)—a few microseconds (μs)). In some applications, it is desirable to coherently combine data over much longer time scales (10's of miliseconds (ms) or longer).
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.